Going, Going, Gone!
by SmileyStar14
Summary: A story about all the signers children!


This is my first Yugioh Fan fiction so it probably won't be that good. Sorry for any spelling and punctuation mistakes. Any way on with the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds but I do own my own characters. I also do not own any songs I might put in here.

-ooo-

Going, Going, Gone!

Chapter 1

By Sorceress Brodie

-ooo-

"Hey! Wait for me Akira!" Eva Borelli was yelling after Akira Fudo who was running up ahead.

"You girls are so weird! Wouldn't rather duel then play chase or singing songs all the time?" Daniel Atlas called out to them.

"I'm older than you so I can do what I like and I say that me and Evey do this!" She said like she was much older than him.

"You're only 3 months older than me!" He yelled.

"That's still 3 months! You're 8 and I'm 9!"

"Hey! Hawk! Phoenix! Timothy! Let's have a duel" Daniel said ignoring Akira's comment.

Phoenix Hogan, Hawk Hogan and Timothy Borelli all ran up to him and started to partner up.

"Look! They're going to start a duel Evey!" Akira exclaimed excitedly.

"Let's go watch!" Eva replied.

Akira was the oldest, she was 9 and she was the daughter of Yusei and Akiza Fudo, she had a birthmark of what looked like the Crimson Dragon wrapped around her leg. She had raven black hair, with gold and magenta highlights. She wore puffy retro dresses and always wore a small silver pendant that opened up to have a clock inside. She had physic powers like her mother. Although her powers, unbeknownst to her at the time, were much stronger and if used the wrong way could destroy the whole city. She had a deck full of fairies, but she hardly ever used them as she would rather watch, play or sing during duels. Her passion was singing and she actually had quite a strong voice.

Daniel was only 3 months younger than Akira and he was eight. He was the son of Jack and Carly Atlas. Daniel had pure blonde hair like his father and wore short sleeved shirts and skinny jeans. His passion was duelling and although no one knew it, had a little bit of a thing for Akira but wasn't willing to admit it.

Hawk, Phoenix and Dove Hogan were all brothers and sister. They were the son and daughter of Crow and Raven Hogan. They all had bright orange hair. Hawk was the oldest, he was 8 and he usually just threw anything he could find in his closet on him. Phoenix was a little bit younger than Hawk, he was 7 and just like his brother wore anything he could find. Dove however was the youngest, she was 6. She was like the princess of the family, Raven had told Hawk and Phoenix that if they went near her unless she asked they would suffer the consequences. Dove wore what her mother dressed her in and usually sat with Raven and the adults.

Eva and Timothy Borelli, were the son and daughter of Bruno and Sherry Borelli. Eva was the oldest and was the most fashionable person in the group, she wore a lot of white. She had beautiful blonde hair like her mother and was the oldest of the two as she was 8. Timothy was only about 3 or 4 months behind Eva as he was also 8. He was mirror image of Bruno and wore the same type of clothes as Bruno as well.

Yusei, Akira, Kalin, Misty, Jack, Carly, Crow, Raven, Bruno, Sherry and of course little Dove were all at the Fudo household chatting and catching up. They knew their children were playing and duelling at the park where they normally hang out if they weren't at school.

"Ha! We win!" Daniel and Timothy shouted triumphantly. "What should we do now?" Akira asked.

"I don't know, maybe we could play on the playground." Daniel replied.

Everyone agreed and they all started to play on the swings, slides and monkey bars. Until Akira's birthmark started to hurt. She slid off the slide and knelt onto the ground. She went to get up but the just tumbled down. Now unconscious as she had hit her head on the concrete, she lay there in pain. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over.

"Akira! Are you alright?" Eva asked.

"We'll go get help you stay here Eva!" Daniel said and they all ran off.

When Daniel and the others burst into the Fudo household all the adults and Dove were looking at them strangely.

"What is going on?" Akira asked and when she saw that Akira and Eva weren't there, she said,

"And where are Akira and Eva?"

"Akira hit her head on the ground is was knocked out! Eva is with her but we don't know what to do!" Daniel said quickly.

As soon as he finished they were all out the door running towards the playground. Suddenly their marks started glowing.

"Look our marks! Their glowing, I think I feel danger near Akira and Eva!" Yusei said.

"Pretty colours!" Dove said and pointed at Crow's arm.

When they got to the playground they saw Eva lying on the ground. She looked like she had just been punched in the eye.

"Eva! What happened? Where is Akira? Why isn't she with you?" Carly asked in panic.

Eva groaned and then said, " He took her I was sitting right here with Akira when this man came up and punched me in the eye. Then picked up Akira and ran!"

"Who took her? Which Man?" Akira asked frantically.

"I don't know I didn't get a good look at him he just came up and punched me on the eye!" Eva replied.

Meanwhile….

"Haha, you signers don't know what just hit you. But you'll learn the hard way. Now that I've got Akira, Yusei's precious little girl, nothing can stop me!"

-ooo-

Ok, sorry for such a long chapter, Chapter 2 will be up soon, please review! See Ya!


End file.
